One Sided Love
by ChocoPopTart
Summary: Cloud has been crushing over Zack for months. Its summer time the time before their first day of high school. During this time his love slowly starts to show and becomes a rising problem. How will Cloud fare? Rated M for language & lemon in later chapters
1. Feelings For You?

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the characters. They all belong to Square Enix.

Rated M for OOCness, language, and lemon in later chapters.

My first fanfic! Please review!

_**

* * *

**_

One Sided Love

_**By: ChocoPopTart**_

_Chapter 1: Feelings for You?_

_"Zack, Zack, ZACK!"_ Cloud woke up from his dream-induced nightmare, startled by what he had seen. He put a hand to his forehead. He felt a thin sheet of sweat, and his breathing was erratic. "Another dream about him" He thought. _Cloud and Zack have been close friends for a year now, ever since 8__th__ grade. Let's just say, their first meeting wasn't exactly normal or common._

_Cloud was just getting things out of his bottom locker he so inconveniently had. "I seriously marked my name under that top locker! Why did I get stuck with this crappy one?" Cloud thought to himself. During his thoughts, however, he was oblivious to the person behind him, who apparently, was the owner of the locker above him. "Ah, I'm almost done putting… WHAT THE FUCK?" Cloud shouted in his head. (Lucky for him since teachers were around) The guy that had been behind him, started humping him! That dude was practically having sex with his back!_

"_Nice to see you, Cloud!" Cloud turned around and he saw Zack, he immediately thought to last year, when Zack had joined his English class 2__nd__ semester. "Hi Zack, now care to tell me why you did that? That's just gross Zack, that's just gross" Cloud said as he walked away with his friend, Kyle. As he was walking away, he could hear Zack laughing in the distance and clutching his sides in pain. Cloud walked back to his class, which unfortunately, included Zack. He sat back down thinking to himself "That gross little asswipe"_

_I remember that day very vividly, it was gross, but secretly, after a few times of Zack doing that to me at least 2 times a week, I got used to it, it became a part of the week, and a part of life, plus, I kinda, secretly liked it. I know its wrong to like another guy, but I can't help it, its just this feeling I got. I never really got to talked to him or knew him until that Cheerios battle we had that one week._

_Madison and Hannah would always come to Zack's locker everyday, either to eat food in our faces, or to throw candy or cereal at our faces, or just to talk. Mostly the first and second, but it started off as first then went to the second. They started bringing Cheerios just to throw them at us. Me and Zack were both friends with Madison and Hannah, so we teamed up against them and we had an all out Cheerios war at break for 2 days. They ended up winning because they were too pussy to have more battles_.

After that, Cloud and Zack started to become friends and sometimes, he would see Cloud walking alone to class and they would walk there together. It was this time that he felt extremely happy, and he knew then and there, that he was in love. Cloud thought he felt the same way, but he never told him, he kept it to himself and he only told friends that he knew he could trust. But having done that could have been a very big mistake.

_People started saying things about Cloud and Zack; someone would say their just friends, while some thought they were dating and looked cute together. The rumors got a bit out of hand though, but not to many people believed it. There are still people that think Cloud and Zack can't live without each other, but to Cloud's closest friends that he told his secret to, they know that it's one sided love. Eventually, some of Zack's friend's friends found out and they started to tease Cloud about it too. People who thought that there was a Zack and Cloud thing going on only teased Cloud for some reason. And when people explained it, some of them, well most of them, made Cloud sound like the uke and Zack the seme. Not that Cloud would mind being Zack's uke, in fact, he would love it, A LOT._

Cloud thought about that nightmare he had again. He remembered seeing in his dream a monster that was threatening to take Zack away into his cave and eat him. Cloud was trying his best to defeat that monster, but all he did was left in vain, because the monster got away with Zack after he got knocked down after 20 minutes of fighting that monster. The last thing he saw in his dream before he woke up was Zack dead in the monster's cave, hung up on one of the stalactites.

Cloud looked at his phone, it was 10:00am, and he had to get ready for swim. All he could think about during swim, was the beach day he would have right after. The best part is, is that Aerith invited Zack. He knew that Aerith and Tifa just invited Zack so they could tease Cloud a little more about Zack. They still didn't know about Cloud's little crush on Zack, but they knew about the things people would tease him about so, that's what they did to Cloud, endlessly tease him about Zack at anytime possible. Eventually, Zack's best friend, Kunsel, got into the teasing too, and much to Cloud's dismay, Kunsel participated in the teasing whenever Aerith or Tifa would.

Cloud talked endlessly on his phone after, so that he, Tifa, and his mother Rachel could plan on what time Cloud will go to the beach with Tifa, Aerith, Kunsel, and Zack. Rachel was always paranoid, so she kept calling Cloud back and forth to ask more questions about "Are there going to be any adults?" or "How many people are going to be with you?" and a whole lot of others. Eventually, Rachel gave it some thought and she finally let Cloud go, but, on one condition, he couldn't get in the water, he had to stay out of the ocean, because she was paranoid Cloud would either drown or get lost in the waves and become lost at sea. Cloud minded, but he didn't really care as much, because his mom actually let him! He called Tifa to say he can go around 1 and that they would meet at the pier.

At around 1, Cloud's dad, Cid, drove Cloud to the beach. Cloud got off the car, and walked to the pier. He filled himself with the smell of the ocean and beach. He knew this was going to be a good day.

* * *

A/N: I hope this wasn't too short! Please review! I really want to know how I did, because this is my very first fanfic. Please don't hold back with the reviews, I really want to know how I can improve as a writer. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Day at the Beach Part 1

____

I would like to thank my first reviewers for reading this story and reviewing! Many thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or its characters, they belong to Square Enix

Rated M for OOCness, language, and lemon in later chapters

I reveal more about Cloud in this chappy at random places (lol) as long as they fit into the topic of the current thing, so I hope it's not bad. Also, I don't know what Kunsel looks like under that helmet, so I'll assume he's a brunette with nice quaffed hair wearing Ray Bans :D

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: A Day at the Beach Part 1**

As Cloud took in the scent of the ocean and fresh, open air, his phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cloud, where are you?"

"I'm at the pier"

"Me and Aerith don't see you though"

"I'm right here, just look closer"

"Oh! I see you, we're crossing the street right now! Look to your left!"

"Hey Tifa, hey Aerith." "Hey Cloud! So how's your summer so far?" Tifa asked. "Pretty ok, I went to a party last night. It was pretty awesome" the blonde answered. (Truth is, Cloud did like the party, but all he could think about during the party, was if Zack was somehow invited to the party. Even though he didn't show, all Cloud could think about was Zack, and almost cried just thinking about how he and Zack can never be.) "You ok Cloud? You just kinda zoned out there for a sec…" the girls asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok"

"You sure?" asked Aerith.

"Yeah."

"You thinking bout Zack?"

"Why would I be thinking of him?"

"Cuz, you guys have a bromance!"

"We don't have a bromance."

"Really? Cuz, I heard you guys were going out."

"Really? Well whoever said that must be pretty stupid."

"Come on, don't deny it, you know you're in love with Zack"

"No I'm not, can we just get to the beach now?"

"Alrighty"

_Thank god the girls finally shut up about it!_ Cloud thought in his head as he and the girls were walking around the beach, looking for a spot._ Now I just have to try and keep this topic closed till I get home today_. The beach was incredibly crowded that day, so it took a while to find a spot and by the time they found a spot near the water, the blonde's feet felt incredibly cooked and numb from the hot sand. The three of them all took their beach towels and laid them on the ground.

"So, what are we gonna do?" the blonde asked

"We're gonna wait for Kunsel and Zack" answered Aerith

"Oh, ok"

_30 seconds later….._

"Hey Cloud! It's your boyfriend, Zack!"

"Shut up Tifa, we're not dating and we don't like each other."

"Alrighty then…"

The three made their way to Zack and Kunsel, having another long trek across the hot sand and small wood chips to the pier, where the raven haired man and the brunette were waiting.

_I should've brought my flip-flops before we left our spot_. Cloud thought. He brought his head up, and what he saw immediately snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Cloud"

"Hey Zack"

"Hey Tifa, Aerith" Kunsel said  
"Hey Kunsel!" replied both girls

(Zack and Cloud convo)

"Hey Cloud, I haven't seen you or talked to you in a while! I think we need to talk more!"

"I guess so?" answered the blonde with a rather confused look on his face

As Zack pulled Cloud away from the group, Cloud immediately tensed and he felt nervous, and little sweaty. It grew a bit more as Zack put his arm around him and started to whisper into his ear.

"Hey chocobo, how's your summer so far?"

"Good, I see you got a haircut"

"Yep, just got one Friday"

"So how's your summer so far Zack?"

"Pretty good, been busy cuz of polo practice. You still gonna do water polo this year Cloud?"

"Yeah."

"Nice, we'll talk later, I need to talk to Kunsel for a sec."

"Ok, see ya Zack!"

Cloud exhaled deeply in relief as Zack left his side to go with Kunsel. He didn't know why, but he always got nervous around Zack. He thought it was because he was in love with him and because Cloud never really let anyone get too close to him that much. Cloud would tend to keep to himself sometimes, which is why he didn't have too many friends in the beginning of 8th grade, until he met Zack. That was when he realized that he wanted to change for the better, change, just for Zack. Truly, Zack was the one who made Cloud change. He made Cloud a better person and gave Cloud someone to look up too. Zack did all these things for Cloud, but he never knew he did them. The blonde decided to do these things on his own, because, he wanted Zack to like him. Even though he knows that Zack will never fall for him, he still tries to improve himself, because, someday, someone will eventually like him and he will like the person back, and they will both try to improve for one another. But sometimes, relationships fail. Cloud knew that. But when they do fail, you learn from your mistakes, and you use those things to make yourself a better person, until you feel confident in yourself, not to the point of arrogance, just enough, to know you can hold out in the world, until you can find the one that will suffer for you and with you, be with you for the rest of your life, and love you just for who you are. _God, I must be a romance expert to be able to know all this._ Cloud thought.

Cloud walked back to Tifa and Aerith. He was met with smirks on both their faces and their mouths about to sprout giggles.

"So, what did you talk about?" the raven haired girl asked

"Nothing much."

"Come on Cloud, I saw what happened there! You guys definitely looked like a couple!"

"Shut up Tifa."

"Haha! It's so fun messing with you! It's ok Cloud, we're just teasing you!"

"Whatever you say Tifa."

As soon as the 5 of them were back together, they walked down near the water. Zack saw some of his other friends and went with them, leaving Kunsel, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith.

"So Cloud, enjoying the view?" asked Tifa.

"What view?"

"Look to your left!"

"I hate you."

"He has REALLY nice abs, don't you think?"

"He's pretty buff, I guess"

"Buff? He's a HUNK!"

"Are you teasing me again Tifa?"

"Yes Cloud, yes I am, and just look at your face! You look hilarious!"

"I'm sure I do Tifa"

"Jeez Cloud, liven up for a bit! You know that I'm just teasing you!"

"Could you hold back with the teasing Tifa?"

"Nope! It's just too fun!"

Cloud sighed deeply as he knew Tifa would NEVER shut up now. Then he realized, that while he and Tifa were talking, the 2 brunettes had disappeared.

"Hey Tifa?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Where are Kunsel and Aerith?"

"OMG THEY DITCHED US!"

"Call them"

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

_4 rings later_

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS GO?"

"We're on the pier" answered Aerith

"Alright, me and Cloud are gonna come over there, see you guys in a bit!"

"Bye Tifa"

"So….where are they?" asked Cloud.

"They're on the pier."

"Alright, so, are we going there?"

"Yep"

As Cloud and Tifa walked to the pier, he remembered, that he should bring his flip-flops, so he ran back and got them while Tifa waited. As soon as they reached the pier, they saw Kunsel and Aerith, just walking together.

"Hey Cloud," whispered Tifa.

"Yeah?"

"Don't Kunsel and Aerith look like they're together?"

"Yeah, like they're just walking together, talking."

"I think we should stalk them and see what they do."

"Alright, you go first"

Tifa and Cloud went into sneaking position, and despite the stares they got from the people around, they still decided to just trail behind Kunsel and Aerith on tip-toes. They saw them just talking and walking across the pier. After 10 minutes of just watching the two brunettes mingle and talk, they turned around, and saw Tifa and the blond just staring at them.

"Have you guys been there the whole time?" asked Aerith.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, did you and Kunsel have 'fun'?" asked Tifa.

"A little. We just talked a bit"

"Ok, me and Cloud are gonna get some ice cream, wanna come with us?

"Sure, you wanna Kunsel?"

"Ok" he answered.

_Kunsel doesn't talk much _the chocobo thought. He and Tifa waited in line as the two brunettes just waited outside. The two inside were conversing about what flavors they should get, while the other two decided to make a quick break.

"What are you getting Tifa?"

"I'm getting the Birthday Cake thing"

"Awesome, I'm gonna create my own"

"Hey Cloud"

"Yeah Tifa?"

"They ditched us again."

"You serious?"

"Oh well, you gonna call them?"

"Nah, I'm too lazy"

"Really?"

"Fine, I'll call"

_4 rings later_

"Hey Aerith?"

"Yeah Tifa?"

"WHY DO YOU BITCHES KEEP DITCHING US?"

"Me and Kunsel are gonna go to Clancy's!"

"What's Clancy's?"

"A strip club!"

"Oh! Can you get us some fake moustaches on your way?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Ok thanks Aerith! Call us when you guys come back!"

"Alright, see ya Tifa"

"Ja ne"

"Ja ne"

Once Tifa and Cloud got their ice cream, they sat down for a while outside the store and ate their ice cream while they talked.

"So, can I ask you something Cloud?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it Tifa?"

"Do you like Zack?"

"Haha, very funny Tifa."

"No, I'm serious Cloud. Do you like Zack?"

"No, I don't like Zack."

"Ok, I was just wondering."

"Ok then…. and by the way Tifa, you should finish your ice cream, its melting."

"Oh! I completely forgot! And Cloud, you have some ice cream on your face."

"Oh, oops!"

As Cloud wiped the ice cream from his face, he saw people staring at them. Apparently, they thought that Tifa and Cloud were dating, but their friends know that they love each other like siblings. But nothing more than that. Cloud had thought about telling Tifa about how he feels about Zack, but he doesn't know what she will think about it. And if she won't tell her friends. Cloud had a problem letting people close to him. When he was little, he was made fun of a lot, just because he was different. Also, some people would just pretend to be his friend just to get dirt on him and tell other people. That's why Cloud had trust problems. The people he thought he could turn to and talk to anything about would just betray his trust and tell everyone. Also, he moved a lot, so he barely had any long term friends. It would be K-2 in one school, then 3-4 in another. But this time, his parents decided to stay and not move anymore. He actually got through 5-8 without moving! Cloud and his parents are going to stay here in Midgar until he goes to college, then, his parents will move to another country and start retirement there. That was basically his plan for life, but he hasn't gone past the college part yet.

All he could think about right now, was still Zack. No matter what he thinks about, Zack always manages to squeeze his way in his thoughts. Even if it was about food, he would think something along the lines of "I wonder if Zack has ever tasted this?" or "I know what would sound good right now! Chocolate! I wonder if Zack likes chocolate?" His thoughts always turned to Zack, no matter what his thoughts were.

"Hey Cloud?"

"Yeah Tifa?"

"Let's go back down to the beach?"

"Alright"

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier, you know you can tell me anything right? I could care less if you were gay or not, but I want you to know that I'm here for you and here to support you, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Tifa. Love you"

"I love you too Cloud"

"And I don't' love Zack"

"Of course you don't"

This little episode earned them a few stares from people around them, even while they were crossing the street, people kept their eyes on them instead of the road. A little fat boy even went up to them and asked the two if they were dating!

"Beat it kid!" shouted the very angered blond

"Answer my question first! Are you guys together?"

"No, now go away!"

"You guys are just gonna wait for me to leave, then kiss huh?"

"We're not dating kid, now go away before I make you!"

"Fine!"

"Thank god he's gone!"

"Yeah, I should've told him you liked Zack!"

This caused the blond to look away from the raven haired girl, because, he had an embarrassing blush on his face.

"CLOUDY! YOU'RE BLUSHING!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! Your face is all red! HAHAHA!"

"But Tif…"

"HAHAHA!"

"Tif…"

"HAHAHA!"

"TIFA!"

"Alright, alright, I'm done, I'm done"

"Can we just go down to the beach now?"

"Ok Cloudy!"

* * *

A/N: So I'm gonna thank the people who reviewed my story again. And thanks to JenovaRemnants for giving me some tips! Thanks again! And again please review!

Thanks for reading!


	3. A Day at the Beach Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or its characters. They belong to Square Enix, because if I did own FF, then it would be a pretty messed up game :)

Rated M for OOCness, language and lemons in later chapters.

I introduce a new character in this chappy that will be Tifa's love interest. Prepare for more OOCness! Oh, and a little explicitness…

* * *

**Chapter 3 A Day at the Beach Part 2**

As Cloud and Tifa walked back to the beach, something caught Cloud's eye. He looked at the ocean. As he heard the sounds of the water, he started to feel at peace again, after all that's happened that day. Tifa and Aerith bugging him about Zack, Kunsel and Aerith ditching them twice, and all the other crap in his life, he started to feel calm and full of serenity, until Tifa decided to burst his little bubble of calmness.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEP CLOUD! I-I-I-It's HIM!" squealed the raven haired girl

"Him? Who's him?" asked Cloud

""You know? LOGAN? The guy I'm completely crushing on?"

"Oh, him"

"Yep! He's pretty hot huh?"

"Uh, why are you asking me this Tifa?"

"Because! Aerith is gone, and I don't have anyone to talk to about guys, so I'm gonna talk to you about them!"

"Why? I'm a GUY remember?"

"So? You're in love with Zack, so it shouldn't matter to you right?"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM TIFA!" shouted the blond

"OK! God Cloud, don't act like such a disturbed chocobo!" Tifa responded

"Don't call me a chocobo!"

"Why? Is it because Zack calls you that?"

"Yes….and it's annoying!"

"Haha! Cloud, you're blushing again!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey look Tifa, it's Logan, and he has no shirt!"

"Oooooo, where? OMG HOTNESS!" Tifa squealed.

"I take it you like what you see?" Cloud asked.

"Definitely! Lacrosse did him good"

"Ok then…"

"Hey Cloud! Look to your right! It's Zack, and he's body boarding!"

"Wow Tifa. Wow."

As Cloud looked, he saw that Zack was definitely body boarding with his friends. But that's not what Cloud was focusing on. What he was really focusing on was Zack. Zack looked HOT! The ravenette was wet with water from top to bottom, and his hair was still defying gravity. Also, his trunks were sagging a bit, showing off the very impressive "v" shaped trail to his happy spot. As Cloud was watching the Adonis from afar, Tifa was watching Cloud get lost in a sea of his own thoughts and feelings about Zack that she didn't know about, but she obviously thought Cloud was checking Zack out, because the blonde's mouth was slightly open and Cloud had his eyes fixed perfectly on Zack, watching his every move.

"Hey, hey, **HEY!** Cloud! Snap out of it!"

"W-w-w-wait, huh?"

"Cloud, you were just staring out there and at Zack too! You know, I'm really starting to get suspicious of you Cloud. You sure you don't like Zack?"

"I'm pretty sure Tifa."

"Ok, but remember, you can tell me anything" said Tifa

"Whatever" retorted Cloud

That was pretty much how Cloud's day went for about an hour, just Tifa teasing Cloud about Zack and Cloud teasing Tifa about Logan. That is, until two brunette people decided to sneak up on the unsuspecting pair.

"Hey Clou-AHHH!" shouted Tifa

"Hahahaha!"

A very wet and angered Tifa turns around and gives the brunettes a death glare. "AERITH! WHAT THE FUCK? YOU FUCKING GOT ME WET WITH YOUR WATER GUN! FUCK YOU!" "I'm sorry Tifa, but that was just PRICELESS! That was too funny!" retorted Aerith. "Well not to me! I'm WET AERITH I'M WET!" "Who cares? Anyway, me and Kunsel had some fun at my house." "You guys went to your house?" asked Tifa as she was drying herself with towel. "Yep, and we had sex! That's what I meant by fun! Right Kunsel?" "Yep, it was pretty fun, we tried all these positions too!" said Kunsel. "EWWWWWWWWWW! GROSS!" Tifa shouted. Cloud was watching the whole conversation and prevented himself from telling Tifa that it was all a joke, because, it was obvious that they were just joking. The brunettes' smiles just gave away that it was a joke, but the raven haired girl was too flustered to even notice. "Oh, and also, me and Kunsel didn't use a condom" said Aerith happily. "Yep! A condom takes away some of the contact we wanted, so we decided to skip that" said Kunsel. "EWWWWWWW EWW EWWWWW!" squealed Tifa. Everyone except Tifa laughed at that, as she was too busy saying "ew" too much. "Ok, Tifa, it's time to tell you, that it was all a JOKE!" Aerith explained. "WHAT? I BELIEVED YOU! BITCH!" shouted the ravenette. "It's so fun messing with you Tifa! The look on your face and your reactions after are hilarious!" said the two brunettes. "Well, I for one, knew it was a joke. Tifa YOU'RE SO GULIBLE!" Cloud said. "Well, I'm glad you found it funny Cloud! Why don't you go back to your boyfriend?" retorted an angry Tifa. "Ok, Tifa, just calm down alright, calm down. We promise we won't mess with you anymore." Aerith said with a soothing tone. After a few moments of letting Tifa get inclined and calm again, the group decided to take their stuff and go to the pier, where they watched a man strike a nail up his nose with a hammer.

"This is gross!" said Tifa.

"I know! I can't watch" said a very grossed out blond.

As the man pulled the nail out of his nose with a wrench, everyone clapped for him, except Tifa and Cloud. Tifa was preoccupied talking to Logan, while Cloud was constantly turning around and look out to sea to see what Zack was doing. The four decided that it was time to go and that they would go to Aerith's house.

"But we have to wait for Zack!" said Cloud

"Ok Cloud, we'll wait for your boyfriend. Plus, he's Kunsel's ride home, so we kinda have to wait." answered Tifa.

After waiting for Zack to meet them at the pier. The group headed off to Aerith's house. They stopped by a liquor store, where Cloud bought a popsicle and Tifa bought some sour straws. As they walked down the sidewalk, Tifa spotted a couple of boys talking together.

"Hey, are you two together?" Tifa asked the boys.

"Us? Yeah, we're together." answered one of the boys.

"Aw, that's cute!" Tifa said.

"I guess." answered the other boy.

After that little conversation, Kunsel and Zack started shouting at the two behind them and had a little ruckus. Aerith started to whisper something in Tifa's ear, but she couldn't hear any of them. She was too focused on Cloud, eating his popsicle. _What…..the…..fuck? _Tifa thought in her head. It looked like Cloud was having fun eating his frozen dessert. He had a small smile on his face, as he took the popsicle out of his mouth, licked it from bottom then to the tip, and then slowly slid the dessert back into his mouth. He began sucking on it as he was licking the tip, then take it out and repeat. Tifa's mouth was completely gaping at the sight of Cloud and a popsicle. Her thoughts were interrupted, as Cloud spoke.

"Hey, where did Aerith go?"

"Oh god, where is she?" said a very worried Tifa.

The four ran back trying to look for Aerith. They spent about 3 minutes looking for her, until Cloud found her hiding behind a restaurant.

"What were you doing back there Aerith?" asked Zack

"Trying to make you guys worried and come look for me" Aerith answered in an innocent tone.

"Well, I guess your plan worked! Come on, let's keep walking to your house." Tifa suggested.

_RING RING RING! _

Cloud reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Shut up guys, its my mom! Hello?"

"Hey Cloud, what time can we come pick you up?"

"I'm going to a friend's house, the one I went to for the party? Can you pick me up around 7?"

"Quick, hide the pot!" shouted Kunsel.

"SHUT UP KUNSEL!" Cloud shouted after he put his phone to his chest.

"So, is 7 good mom?"

"Yeah, just be careful ok? Love you! Bye"

"Bye"

As Cloud hung up, they reached an intersection. Zack and Kunsel had to leave, because the two were going to head off to Zack's house. As they said their goodbyes to each other, Cloud watched Kunsel give Tifa and Aerith goodbye hugs, when all of a sudden, Zack rushed toward Cloud and gives him this huge hug. Cloud was completely surprised and had nothing to say or think! _What should I do? _Cloud thought. Cloud put his arms up, and started to hug Zack back. The two remained like this for about a few minutes. During this time, Aerith decided to pull out her phone and take a picture of the whole thing. When Cloud saw this, he looked at her and started chuckling. _She would_ Cloud thought. But something shook Cloud from his thoughts. He was sure he just felt something on his knee. Then he heard a heavy breath, then Zack let go. As Zack and Kunsel said goodbye again, Aerith and Tifa started laughing at Cloud. Cloud started to blush from the laughing and the constant pestering about Cloud having that smile. Then, Aerith took out her phone, and showed the picture to Cloud.

"Cloud! You love this picture don't you?" asked Aerith

"Do not!" shouted the blond

"Yeah right! You were totally smiling!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Hey guys, I'm talking to Zack right now!" said Tifa

"Hey Zack, do you like Cloud?" she asked.

"Uh, why are you asking?" Zack replied.

"Because! You hugged Cloud!"

"Um, I'm ending this conversation! Bye!"

"Ugh! He hung up! By the way Cloud, I don't know if you noticed, but Zack was totally grinding you while you guys were hugging and he almost slapped your butt after, but he didn't."

"Oh, so that's why I felt something on my knee!" Cloud said

"I bet you enjoyed that, huh Cloud?" asked the raven haired girl.

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

The walk to Aerith's house was just Tifa and Aerith pestering Cloud about the hug. Once they got to her house, Cloud had to wait outside, because he wasn't allowed in the house. He waited out on the porch for his parents to come pick him up. Since he was alone, he started smiling and thinking to himself. _I liked that hug. I wish he could do that again! Maybe, Zack does like me! I just may have a chance!_ Cloud thought. Tifa and Aerith emerged from her house and told Cloud to come in. As Aerith walked up the stairs, Tifa and Cloud started to laugh really hard and almost fell down the stairs, because there was a huge red spot on Aerith's towel right where her butt was. As the two continued laughing, Aerith turned around and saw the two with tears in their eyes.

"What are you two laughing about?" she asked

"We-we-we-we're laughing c-c-c-cuz there's a s-s-s-s-stain on your towel!" blurted out Cloud.

"EWW!" Aerith shouted.

Tifa and Cloud kept laughing and finally stopped when their sides started to hurt too much. Tifa decided to talk to Cloud about the hug again, while Aerith went to pee. Then Cloud called his friend Yuffie and the two decided to tell her about the hug. She demanded that the picture be sent to her, but Aerith said she couldn't because she didn't want Zack to get mad. After a while, Cloud's parents came and Cloud walked downstairs and found his parents car.

"So how was your day today Cloud?" asked Rachel

"It was…pretty good"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Happy Cloud! He finally got a hug from Zack! That's a step up! Well I hope this wasn't too short, and please tell me how I can improve. Also, KH: BBS came out yesterday! I didn't preorder it so, I'm looking EVERYWHERE for those PSP decals!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Adventures in the Bathroom

I'm really sorry about the really late and overdue update to this story. I've been having a few problems since school started again. I still need to get used to high school. All that homework and crap. And I had a bit of writers block: P. Well since I FINALLY have some free time, I think its time to update :). Also, I've developed a habit of writing the last chapter of a story before I do the beginning LOL. So again, I'm really sorry for not being able to update for almost a month. And thanks to the reviews I got!

**Rated M for language and lemon in later chapters.**

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or its characters. Square Enix does.

Also, slight lemon in this chapter! Cloud masturbation! :D Ok, so this is my first lemon I will have written, so please bear with me, I was blushing the whole entire time I was writing it and it felt really awkward :P And sorry about the length of this chapter. I wanted this to be longer, but I got busy, so I had to make it shorter. Sorry. ):

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Adventures in the Bathroom**_

When Cloud arrived home, he went up to his room and plopped himself down on his bed with a goofy grin on his face. _Maybe, I do have a chance! He hugged me! Not to mention grinded me while he was doing it…hmmm, maybe he was just joking? I hope he wasn't! That'll just hurt me. I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but it was so warm. I could just stay like that forever. Just in his arms._ Cloud thought. _Oh yeah, I need to take a shower, I feel like I'm still covered in sand._

Cloud walked into the bathroom in the hall. He sighed in relief as he slowly stripped himself of his clothing. He looked at the mirror/medicine cabinet on the wall and examined himself. Cloud had a nice tanned body with slight pecs, average size biceps and triceps, and a thick 7 inch cock surrounded by a thin layer of blond pubic hair.

He sat down on the toilet and noticed that it was slightly wet. Cloud immediately got up and took a wad of toilet paper and wiped it off. _God I __**HATE**__ it when the toilet it wet! It just feels really gross, like someone missed the toilet bowl while they were taking a piss. _As soon as Cloud was satisfied with the toilet, he sat back down. He wasn't really going to take a dump, he was just pretending he does, so that he could take his time in the one "activity" that keeps Cloud from being _too_ uptight. Masturbating. Or call it jacking, jerking, or even wanking if you will. Different names, but all the same thing. The blond let his thoughts roam back to the beach. He remembered what Zack had looked like when he had his shirt off. _Truly, it had been his first time seeing Zack like that. Showing off his nice perk nipples and perfectly defined pecs with his perfect tan to go along with the thick arm muscles he sported without shame. When Cloud first saw it, he felt all hot and couldn't keep his eyes off the Adonis body of his love. The blond was basically in a trance, just watching everything Zack would do. _

As Cloud reached down to his to grasp his need, he let out a low moan. He immediately got hard as a rock when he thought of Zack. He imagined Zack at taking his hand and bringing him to his house. _The raven haired man would take him into his room and locked the door behind him. He pinned Cloud to the wall and starting kissing his neck. _Cloud started to stroke faster and let out low moans, until he remembered that he had to keep quiet or risk the whole house hearing him.

_Cloud and Zack were in a heated make-out session. As they made out, they thrusted and grinded each other's crotches while Zack worked on taking off their shirts. Once they were both shirtless, they broke apart and admired each other's bodies. Cloud's eyes widened as he felt Zack's mouth on one of his nipples while his hands worked on the other. Cloud released long, low moans as the ravenette continued to rub, suck, and lightly bite at his nipples. After a while, Zack had stopped and kissed his way down Cloud's abs. He stopped when he reached the button of the blonde's pants and looked up for permission. Cloud nodded and he proceeded in taking off the pants. Zack flipped the button while he pulled the zipper down with his teeth. The blond licked his lips at the sight. His "lover" had pulled down his pants in a single pull. Then he stood back up and kissed Cloud again. They had a heated tongue battle as Zack worked on his own pants. As soon as they were both in their boxers, they proceeded in taking them off. Zack looked at Cloud's 7 inch dick while Cloud looked at Zack's even thicker and longer 10 inch cock. Cloud pinned Zack to the bed while he started sucking on his little "toy" _Back in the real world, Cloud was breathless, breathing a few times per second while he was thrusting into his hand at an astonishing pace. _"Cloooooooouddd, uhnn, that feels sooo good" Zack moaned as Cloud started to swallow his length. "CLOUD! I'M GONNA CUM!" As soon as Cloud heard that, he took it out of his mouth with a popping sound and prevented Zack from cumming. "Uh, uh, uh! It's too early" said Cloud in a husky tone. _

_He laid down on the bed on all fours and starting sucking on 3 fingers. Zack stared at him in lust filled eyes as he watched the blond slowly suck and push his fingers in and out of his mouth. Cloud moaned around his fingers and Zack started to stroke his spit covered dick. Once the blond was satisfied with his fingers, he proceeded to slowly push his middle finger into his virgin hole. It didn't hurt at first, in face, it felt really good. The second hurt though, but not too much. He started to thrust in fingers slowly inside while he was doing a scissoring motion with his fingers. He then added a third finger and kept stretching himself until he hit something inside him. "Mmmmmm, Zack, get over here and fuck me." Zack hurriedly stopped his stroking and positioned himself in front of Cloud's ass. He slowly pushed in as both boys moaned in unison. Once he was balls deep within, he waited for a signal to start moving. Cloud nodded and Zack started moving. With his thick and long length, it made it easy for Zack to find his prostate and hit it with every thrust. "Oooooh! Zack! Harder! Make it so I can't walk for weeks!" This was a request he couldn't deny and he began to pound the blond beneath him. Both boys breathing went faster and the moans escalated in volume and pitch. After almost half an hour of pounding, Cloud let out a hoarse scream and spilled his seed all over the mattress. Zack felt the walls tighten and that was enough to make him cum inside his blond beauty. _

Cloud came. Hard. He came when he came in his imagination. (A/N: Hope that made sense xD) He was covered in cum as he sat on the toilet, out of breath and tired. As soon as he recovered, he stepped into the shower and took a nice long hot shower.

* * *

A/N: HOLY ****! That was awkward. I hope this wasn't bad for a lemon, since this was my first time actually writing one. And sorry again if the next update is late, since I really have a lot of school work to do and it's hard when you know your parents can catch you writing something you're not supposed to write or even read. :D

So, till next time! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Excessive Phone Usage

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF or Kingdom Hearts or its characters. They all belong to Square Enix.**

**Alright, I finally have more free time :) So I should be able to update more often than usual, around maybe every 2 weeks. At least once every 2 weeks, unless I get really overloaded with crap from school -_- Well, I apologize if it seems rushed and too short. I'm typing this late at night, so I might not do so well. **

**Still Rated M for language and yaoi. **

**Edit: Sorry, not a new update. It seems I forgot to add the KH crossover, so I'll do that next chapter. Sorry for the false alarm**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Excessive Phone Usage **_

Cloud stepped out of the shower, feeling fresh and new. He quickly ran to his room and hastily dried himself, as the air around him was freezing, despite it being summer. He put on his favorite jammies and plopped himself down on his red, cushioned chair and turned on his PS3. The blond felt something hard prodding his ass and realized that he was sitting on his blue controller. He quietly laughed to himself and took it from under him. Cloud was going to play one of his favorite games, Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+. The company that made the games re-released the games on the PS3. [A/N: Not really, but I wish ):] He was going to fight the Xemnas data again when he heard his phone start to vibrate. Cloud checked the caller ID. It was Tifa.

"Hey Tifa"

"Hey Cloud! How are you?"

"Pretty good, what about you?" said the blond as he put his phone between his head and ear and tried to fight Xemnas while talking to Tifa at the same time.

"Good. Hey, do you mind if I make it a three-way phone call? I want to talk to you and my friend at the same time. Is that alright?"

"Sure" he answered a little annoyingly, as he just died during the second part of the data battle. He turned off his console and laid himself on his soft bed.

"Alright, give me a second."

_*Random phone beeps* _

"Hey Tate! I want you to meet my friend, Cloud!" said Tifa

"Hey Cloud, it's nice to meet you! Sorta, since it's over the phone, so just not in person"

"Nice to 'sorta' meet you too Tate."

"So how was your day, Cloud?" asked Tate

"Pretty good. Just went to the beach with Tifa and some other friends a few hours ago" answered the blond as he heard a slight snicker in the background which was obviously Tifa's.

"That's great! What did you guys do?"

"We just hung out and talked."

"That's it? Not even go in the water?"

"Nah, my mom was too overprotective, so she didn't let me. I just ate ice cream with Tifa while she started at her crush."

"Oooo, Tifa! Is it that Logan dude?"

"Yep! He was sooo sexy today!" the raven haired girl squealed as Cloud rolled his eyes, even though they could not see it.

"I bet! I saw his Facebook! So cute!"

"OMG! I KNOW RIGHT?" the blond said into the phone.

"Oh Cloud, you and your sarcasm" replied Tate.

"Don't be such a hater Cloud" Tifa sarcastically replied.

"That's what I'm known for."

"Fine, if it will make you happy, we could talk about…you know who." said Tifa

"No way Tifa! No, no, no, no!"

"Wait, I'm lost, who's 'you know who'?" asked Tate.

"Oh, just Cloud's bf!" the ravenette replied.

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends! Don't listen to her Tate!"

"I kinda believe you Tifa. I mean, I know you wouldn't kid about this, wink, wink." responded Tate.

"What's with the 'wink wink'?" the blond replied worriedly

"Cloud, stop worrying! You're so paranoid!" answered Tifa

"I'm sorry, it's just...nevermind."

"Cloud, tell me, NOW!"

"No, it's a secret." Cloud replied as he went over to his computer to listen to some music and watch some YouTube videos.

"Cloud, I don't fucking care, now just tell me!"

"It's nothing Tifa"

"Don't you 'It's nothing Tifa' me! I will drag your sorry butt to my house and make you tell me!"

Cloud counted backwards from 3 using his fingers as he tilted his ears away from his phone on 3.

"EEP! I KNOW NOW!"

"Tifa! That hurt my ears!" Tate said from the other line.

"Oops, sorry guys. Didn't mean to shout there. Ahaha. Anyway, so…how was that hug Cloud? Did you enjoy the grindy goodness?"

"Tifa, just shut up right now before I go kick your ass."

"But you can't hit a girl Cloud! Tsk tsk, learn to be a gentleman Cloudy."

The blond blushed at the sound of his nickname as he replied "Tifa, I didn't like the hug. Period. Can we please talk about something else?"

"No, I'd much rather talk to Tate about EVERYTHING!"

"No, please don't Tifa." he answered in vain as the girls started rambling on and on about Zack and Cloud. After nearly half an hour of them talking about his crush, they finally changed the subject.

"Hey Cloud, have you every seen Paranormal Activity?"

"No, and I don't think I want to"

"Well, me and Tate watched it one time and it was really freaky! Like, they died at 2:15 in the morning!"

"Oh god, Tifa…it's 2AM!" Tate replied worryingly

"Cloud, please stay on the phone! We need to get past 2:15 so we won't die!"

"You guys serious? Those movies aren't real you know?"

"We know, but it said it was based on a TRUE story! You hear that? True! Story!" the girls replied

"That's just to get sales up. There's no such thing as ghosts or some dead thing." Cloud replied as he started to get a little bit scared himself.

"Just stay on the phone Cloud. We're not giving you a choice, now stay dammit!"

"Fine, but only since you asked so nicely"

"Shut up Cloud and don't shut the fuck up! Keep you and your lips occupied!"

"Whoa there Tifa, no need to get graphic."

"You know what I mean! Don't make me add Zack to that sentence!"

"Ok, ok, I'll just keep talking!"

"You don't wanna get in her bad side Cloud. She's pretty bad." said Tate

"I don't think I want to."

"That's right, be afraid bitches!"

About an hour passed by before the three realized the time. "Hey Tifa, guess what time it is?" asked Cloud. "Uh…OH! It's past 2:15! Yay!" cheered Tifa. "Yep, it's 4 in the morning." said Tate. "4? OH SHIT I gotta go!" shouted Tifa and Cloud. "Bye guys. Ttyl!" Cloud said as he hung up the phone. He looked at how many minutes he used. 3:42:27. Three fucking hours and forty two minutes. _My parents are so gonna kill me!_ Cloud thought as he fell into his deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, I finally finished this chapter after weeks of not updating. Sorry! It's just I have so much on my plate right now with school and going to the gym and all that nasty shit. I'll try my best to update at least once every two weeks.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. IncestTwincest: Yay, or Nay?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update, a little earlier this time. I finally have time to make another chapter. I could've done it later this week, but I have a blood lab later in the week, so my arm will be sore, so I can't type ): Anyway, so I kind of had a writer's block after the last chapter, so I hope this isn't too crappy. And thanks to my reviewers for taking the time to read the story and review! And also, I've gotten a new story idea from watching Ella Enchanted on Disney Channel xD So I'm probably going to try and make a KH story based off of it, but instead with a few twists. So stay tuned! Also, the KH crossover I forgot to add last chapter, will be added in this chapter. **

**Rated M for language and later chapters.**

** Warning! There be yaoi here, which means boyxboy, so if you don't like it, then I ****direct you to your browser's back button on the top left hand corner. You have been warned!**

_Chapter 6: Incest/Twincest: Yay, or Nay?_

Cloud was still in his bed when he woke to the sound of someone barging into his room yelling. "Cloud? You awake yet? Oh there you are! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey! Aren't you happy to see your cousin?" The blond immediately jumped at the sound of "cousin" as it could be his favorite cousin, Sora.

"Is that you Sora?" asked an excited Cloud. "Yep! It's me! In this flesh ready to see my favorite cousin! How ya been doin Cloud?" "Pretty good. What about you Sora?" "Pretty ok myself. Hey, uh—you know how I can tell you anything right, and that you wouldn't get mad no matter what?" "Yeah, of course! You can tell me anything." "Alright, well, Cloud, me and Vanitas, we're sorta…dating…" said Sora sheepishly. "What? You're going out with you bro-mmph!" Cloud shouted. "Shshsh! Don't shout it! You know that our family will disown us the minute they found out that me and Vani are dating! Especially, ESPECIALLY, that we're brothers." the brunette whispered as he took his hand off the blonde's mouth.

"So you guys are serious? Then, what about Ven and Roxas? Aren't you dating Roxas and Vani dating Ven?" "Yeah, we are. We told them already about us, and they're _perfectly_ fine with it! And, according to them, a foursome, is A HELLA lot better than a twosome."

_Oh god! So four people in one relationship? Damn, that's a record, even for them! And a foursome? I didn't know they weren't virgins! Are they? But it would be weird to ask…nah, I'll just drop it._ Cloud thought.

"And Cloud, I'll take the silence as your wondering if me and Vani are virgins or not. We're not. We had sex with our boyfriends, so there! Suck it! We lost it before you did!" "So what? That just means, that I'm not a man whore!" Cloud retorted. "Man whore? Eh, I guess your right." Sora replied. "You never did change huh Sora?" "Nope! That's what you gotta love about me! And if you're not busy, we could do a little somethin-somethin. If you know what I mean?" the brunette said as he gave Cloud a wink. "Oh yeah, let's do it!" "Great! You wanna start now?" "Sure."

_*A few minutes later…*_

"Ngh, Cloud!"

"Yeah?"

"Ahhhn! Dear Jesus…"

"Sora, you alright?" Cloud said as he inspected Sora's hurt knee.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just, I kinda fell of the couch while you were making food."

"You need anything? Is it bleeding? Do we need to get you a band-aid?"

"No, I'm fine Mom."

"Oh Sora, you don't want me to make your knee worse, now do you? Unless, you want your butt to be sore. I'll have Vani or Roxas on that job if you want."

"Shut up! I'm not uke!" shouted Sora

"I kinda think you are!" retorted Cloud

"How?"

"I mean, you are kinda submissive…you'd make the perfect uke!"

"Ugh, fine, yes, I'm the uke, for both Vani and Roxas."

"Haha, you like taking it up the ass!"

"Like you said, I'm a man whore."

"Never thought you'd actually be bottom."

"Eh, can't complain about it. You ever tried being bottom? Oh yeah, that's right, you're a virgin! Cloudy is a virgin! Cloudy is a virgin!" the brunette sang as he danced around his blonde cousin.

The blond grabbed his cousin by the collar as he whispered into his ear, "You wanna die? Because…I can make that happen really quickly." "Sorry, sir, didn't mean it, sir." "Sir? Where did that come from?" Cloud asked. "Weeeell, you sounded like a military officer when you talk like that." Sora replied.

"You and your imagination. Come on, let's eat some pancakes, I think their ready."

Cloud and Sora sat down on the table and grabbed some utensils and began their breakfast feast of bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, and pancakes.

"Hey Cloud?" Sora asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"No, why?" the blond asked.

"Nothing, just wondering."

"Did somebody tell you I liked somebody?"

"No, I was just curious! Jeez Cloudy, no need to get defensive."

Cloud started blushing again.

"Cloud, why is your face so red? Allergies or something?"

"No, I don't have allergies."

"Then why is your face red?"

"You know what? I forgot, I do have allergies!"

"To what?"

"I don't know, but that's probably why my face is red. Now come on! Eat Sora!" Cloud replied as he thought about Zack again.

_Wonder what he's doing now? It's Sunday morning. Maybe he has church? Or maybe he's an Atheist? God, why do I love someone, but know nothing about them? Oh yeah, that's right, he doesn't tell me anything…Guess I just have to wait and see._

A/N: Sorry about the length! I really wanted to get this done before my blood lab so I can have a better time writing this without the pain. Also, I stopped since I couldn't think about what to write anymore. Sorry!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Independence Day?

**Alright, I'm back with Chapter 7 of One Sided Love! I can't believe I'm almost halfway done with the story since I plan for there to be 15 chapters unless I make an alternate ending or if I think of something to add to the plot. Ok, so I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed pretty crappy! And sorry about the late update! I've seriously been very busy, and I had to get a new laptop and install a bunch of crap, so sorry for the very late update. Oh, and a new characters, she's a brunette named Elena, and Yuffie and Yazoo come into play. And, I made Yazoo a girl :D**

**Rated M for language and possible lemon later on.**

**Please note that there is yaoi in this story, so if you don't like it, then press your browser's back button. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

_Chapter 7: Independence Day?_

It's July 4, 2010, Independence Day in Midgar. Cloud was invited to Tifa's Fourth of July party and Sora was at the gym. According to Tifa, she was inviting Kunsel, Aerith, her friends Lulu and Elena, and most importantly—Zack. His raven haired hunk of a man was invited. However…

"Hey Tifa, my mom's being all paranoid again, so she wants to know about parents…again." the blonde told Tifa

"Oh, well it's not really my party. It's more like our neighborhoods' party, so it's mostly adults." Tifa replied.

"Great, lemme just tell my mom"

_. . ._

"Alright! My mom said yes! So what time do you want me to be there?"

"Is one o'clock ok?"

"Yeah! So, see you later then?"

"Totally! Oh, and Kunsel, Aerith, and Zack can't go. They're on a boat, so only Lulu and Wendy are coming. Hope that's alright Cloud."

"Umm….yeah, its ok" said Cloud, smile fading as it was replaced with disappointment.

"Kaykay, so see you later whore."

"See ya slut."

_2 hours later_

"Dad, you can drop me off here. I'll just walk the rest of the way." the blond told his dad.

"Alright Cloud, just call when you want to go home." Cid responded.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye son."

Cloud walked around trying to look for Tifa's house.

_1756 Zacques Ct, 1752, 1753, where's 1756! Oh! There it is! But, where's Tifa? Fuck, fuck, fuck! I look totally weird walking around like this!_ Cloud thought.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Cloud answered.

"Cloud, what are you doing? I see you!"

"Where are you guys?"

"Turn around you dumbfuck! Me and Elena are sitting down near the garage doors."

Cloud looked around the grassy area, seeing Tifa and Elena's hands in the air waving to him.

"Alright, I see ya, bye!"

"Bye"

The blond walked over to where they were sitting, and saw the table of food and the coolers with drinks and alcohol.

"Hey Cloud!"

"Hola Tifa."

"Oooo, Spanish huh? Well, Cloud, this is Elena! Elena—Cloud!" said Tifa

"Uh Tifa, we already know each other." said Elena

"Yeah, we, uh, met in computers class last year." Cloud said.

"Hmm, and you didn't bother to tell me? THANKS guys!"

"Who's the dumbfuck now, Tifa!" the blonde said smilingly.

"Cloud, you know what? Why don't you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the ravenette shouted.

"Jeez Tifa, alright alright! I'm sorry!"

"You better be! Well, umm, you know the time at the beach right? When you and Zack, you know?" Tifa asked

"Yeah…why?"

"Well, I sent the picture to Elena! And if you checked your messages, I sent it to you too! You look so happy Cloud!"

"Here, Cloud, here's the—haha… picture! BWAHAHAHA! It looks so funny, but like so romantic!" Elena laughed.

"What?" Cloud shouted

Cloud looked over Elena's shoulder and saw the picture. Apparently, Wendy had one of those phones that could let the owner edit the pictures and add little drawings. It was a big red heart drawn around the center of the picture, where the two males shared a hug, a "special" hug at that.

"I've been dying to see this! I mean, I had to literally _beg_ Tifa to send it to me, but she finally did!" the brunette laughed. Cloud sent her a glare that almost sent with Elena off her chair with a scream.

"Cloud! How are your glares so fucking scary?"

"Elena, honey, they're not scary…compared to mine that is! Cloud! Staring contest!"

"Come on Tifa! You know I'm gonna win!"

"Don't get your hopes up lover boy, or I'll send Zack to do you in your sleep! Oh, but you'd like that wouldn't you?" Tifa laughed. The shy blond blushed as he and Tifa engaged in their staring contest.

"3…2…1…GO!" Elena shouted.

"You know I'm gonna win Cloud. I _always win _in the end."

"You know what Tifa? I—Oh! Hey Yazoo!"

"I'm not falling for that Cloud!"

"Hey Tifa!" Yazoo shouted in the ravenette's ear.

"AHH! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! Fuck you Yazoo! You made me lose!" Tifa shouted

"YES! I WIN! In your _fucking_ face Tifa!" Cloud yelled in victory.

"Cloud, honey, get over here….so I can kick your _ASS!_" a flustered Tifa yelled as she chased Cloud around the neighborhood.

"It's that time of the month, eh?" Yazoo asked.

"Yep, she's more flustered and mad than usual. Also, she's been getting migraines and cramps." Elena answered.

_Sigh_ "It's a shame we girls have to get this every month. Hurts like hell damnit!"

"Yazoo, you wish you were a boy _that _bad don't you?"

"Pretty much. Then I can be messy, beat people up, and do all the things boys do that people would find weird if us girls did it."

"So….does this mean you…?"

"NO! I still like boys! I'm _absolutely not_ as lesbo bastard!" Yazoo shouted.

"Haha, I know! I just like teasing you! It's funny, you're too easy to tease!" Elena said happily.

"Gee, thanks!—Well, it looks like Tifa is about to yank off Cloud's head. Wanna break it up now?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it!"

_An hour and a half later…_

"Jesus Christ! I can't believe that took an hour and a half! Seriously guys? Seriously? You even made Yazoo leave!" Elena complained.

"Seriously." Cloud retorted

"Like, totally, seriously!" Tifa replied sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up you guys. Hey Tifa, you still have those water guns we bought before?"

"Yeah, I have them under my bed! Oh, you wanna *whisper* get Cloud with the water guns, Elena?"

"Yeah, that'd be hilarious! Watch him get all wet! *end whisper*"

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Cloud asked smilingly.

"NNNAH! U-uu-uuuh, nothing, ahehe, Cloud. Yeah! Absolutely nothing!" the ravenette mustered out.

"Then…why you guys whispering? Huh? HUH?"

"Jeez Cloud, we're just whispering! I mean, it's not like it's about you? Right…Elena?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah! What she said!" Elena replied.

"Ok…BUT I got my eye on you two!"

"Whew, that was close Elena!" Tifa said, relieved.

"What was that Tifa?" Cloud shouted.

"You're still here? Get some more food or something, you look like a motherfucking twig."

"Gee, thanks Tifa."

"No problemo! Now go on! Get!"

Cloud walked away toward the food tables, occasionally looking over to see if Tifa and Elena were talking shit again.

"Gee, Cloud's pretty paranoid sometimes!" the brunette said.

"I know right? So…you want me to get the water guns? I'll fill them up for us to get Cloud later!" Tifa replied.

"Aiight, I'll stand watch."

"Aiight? Did you just say 'aiight'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I haven't heard you say that. No offense, but it doesn't fit you when you say it."

"No offense? NO OFFENSE MY ASS! Of course that offends me!" Elena shouted with a pout.

"Don't pout Elena! I swear, Cloud does that _all _the freaking time!"

"Whatever, enough chit-chat. Get the water guns!"

_15 minutes later_

"Took you long enough. Cloud fell asleep on the benches." said the brunette.

"Really? That makes a _really_ easy target! Remember, aim for the crotch!" the raven-haired girl replied.

"Why the crotch?"

"So, it'll look like he either: Took a piss in his pants in his sleep, or he had a sex dream!"

"Tifa, you're really evil."

"So?"

"I love that about you!"

"I know, but I'm not _that_ evil."

"Fine, let's get Cloud!"

Tifa and Elena tip-toed over to where Cloud was lying on the benches; his soft blonde locks sticking out through the holes in the bench. He breathed calmly, yet strangely awake, as if waiting for an enemy to strike at any moment.

_Cue the whispers xD_

"Ready Elena? Remember, the crotch!" Tifa whispered.

"Gotcha, I'm ready when you are." Elena replied.

"Ready, go—GAHH!" the ravenette screamed as she hit the brunette and sent the water guns flying.

_Bye-bye whispers_

"Haha! Ahahaha! Wow, you _actually_ thought I was asleep? I heard you guys talking motherfuckers! Got you good!" Cloud shouted happily.

"Cloud, you sound black when you cuss like that! Not to be racist or anything." Elena pointed out.

"Am I really that tan?" the blond asked.

"Not_ that _tan. More like, eh, a Zack tan, but a little less." Tifa replied.

_Honk honk!_

"Who's that?" the brunette questioned.

"OH! She decided to come! Cloud!" the ravenette said happily.

"Who?" the blond also questioned.

"Yuffie!"

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Yuffie asked.

"Great! So I'm _still_ the only guy here?"

"Pretty much Cloud. Now stop complaining!" Tifa scolded as Cloud walked away, muttering something about Tifa being too naggy.

Cloud sat down on the bench as the three girls gossiped and showed each other their phones and text messages. He thought about Zack for a little bit. The blond still felt slightly disappointed that Zack couldn't make it to Tifa's "party." His thoughts were interrupted when…

"OMG! IT'S SO CUTE!"

_Uh oh! _Cloud thought. _Please don't be it, please don't be it!_

"What a cute picture Cloud!" Yuffie squealed.

_Damnit!_

"Hey, Tifa? Who does Cloud like?" she asked.

"Hm, I don't know. But I remember Cloud saying something a few months ago that their initials were 'Z.A.F.' If it's not Zack, I think it's some girl named Zaira Flores."

"What's her middle name? The middle initial is an 'A' right? Then all we need to find out is her middle name!"

"Hey, Yuffie, I have her number!" Elena exclaimed.

A/N: Gee, the urge to keep writing is really overwhelming, but it's _extremely_ late here, and I have to wake up at 7am. It's almost 12:30. :/

And thanks for reading! Please review so I know if I'm doing well, or not!


	8. Secrets

**Alright, so here's Chapter 8. Sorry again about the late update. I've been having some emotional problems lately, so forgive me. Guess that's what puberty does to you huh? Anyway, enough with my life, here's the story. Hope you enjoy! **

**Rated M for language and possible lemon.**

**Warning! This is a yaoi, or boyxboy, so if you don't like it, then press the back button. **

* * *

_Chapter 8: Secrets_

"Great! Let's call her!" Yuffie exclaimed as the group walked inside Tifa's house.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! They're gonna find out!_

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello?" answered a person on the other line.

"Is this Zaira Flores?" asked Yuffie.

"No, sorry, you have the wrong number."

"Alright, sorry! Well, we have the wrong number!"

"Do you know anyone that knows Zaira?"

"Yeah! Here's her number!" said Elena.

"Okay! Let's call her!" said Tifa.

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Yuna! Do you know Zaira Flores's number?"

"Yeah, its 572-856-1207. Why?" answered Yuna.

"Oh, we just need to find out what her middle name is."

"Oh, ok."

"Okay, let's call this number!" announced Yuffie.

_Shit! I gotta run! Hide!_

"Uh, Tifa, I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back, ok?" said a very worried blonde.

"Alrighty Cloud! Be back soon!" she answered with a wink.

_Ok, I'll go outside, and hide behind one of the cars!_

Cloud ran outside and looked for any nearby parked cars. He saw one that was colored white with gold rims and a red stripe across the middle of the car. He ran frantically toward the car, but as he ran, he heard voices calling for him. The blonde turned around and saw Tifa, Elena, and Yuffie looking at him for across the street, each with their own "what are you doing" faces. Cloud turned back around, with his head down, knowing what was about to happen. They guided him back inside the house to continue their conversation.

"Cloud," said Yuffie. "We know why you ran away."

"Why?" he asked.

"We found out. Zaira's middle name. It's, it's Ramirez. We know you like Zack." she replied.

"I don't like him."

"Cloud, don't lie to us." Tifa said.

"I don't like him."

"Cloud, are you gay?" Elena asked.

"No."

"Cloud, you can tell us anything. We're the least judgmental people in the school." Yuffie persisted.

"Are you gay, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"No."

"Are you bi?" Elena followed.

"No. I-I think so, I mean," Cloud gasped. "Oh shit." he whispered.

The girls in the room gasped as Cloud tried to hold back his tears. His cheeks turned a dark shade of red. His resistance failed as he started crying barely audible tears.

"Cloud, don't be sad." the raven-haired girl said.

"Cloud, I think that's pretty cool that you're bi! Can I give you a hug right now?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah." the blonde replied as his tears continued to drip down his face.

"Cloud, you wanna go to the movies to get your mind off of things?" Tifa suggested.

"If you guys want to. I have money for popcorn and drinks from Starbucks too."

"Alright, can you go out of my room so that we can change?" she asked.

Cloud gave them a nod as he walked out the room. He went out the door and paced around Tifa's yard to process the things that had just happened.

_I can't believe it. They weren't disgusted with me. They actually accepted me. And they don't care that I like Zack! I just hope that they keep it a secret. _

Cloud sat back down on the bench he pretended to sleep on as he rest his head in between his legs.

_It's a good thing Zack wasn't here. He probably wouldn't talk to me if he heard this._

* * *

The blonde walked back inside the house, to find the three girls putting their shoes back on.

"Oh, there you are Cloud!" exclaimed Elena. "We were wondering where you were!"

"Oh, and sorry we took so long." said Tifa.

"Alrighty, enough chit-chat, so, what movie are we going to watch? And, who's gonna drop us off and pick us up from the movies?"

"My mom can do it! Let me call her." answered Elena.

"Ok, now, what should we watch? Deathly Hallows or Eclipse?" asked Yuffie.

"Deathly Hallows!" exclaimed everyone in the room.

"Alright, Deathly Hallows then!"

_30 minutes later_

"Bye kids! Have fun at the movies!" shouted Elena's mother.

"Bye!" exclaimed the four.

Cloud and the girls walked over to the ticket stand, to see that the Deathly Hallows showing just started 20 minutes before. The only choice left was Eclipse. Yuffie walked over to the ticket stand.

"Hey hot stuff! I want a ticket to Eclipse at 7:30 and I'm a student."

"Ok, that will be $10.50." answered the ticket salesman with a wink.

"Same as her."

"Ok, that will be $10.50."

"Same as her."

"You guys all together? $10.50."

"Same as her."

"Dude, I feel bad for you! Watching Eclipse with them! Got voted over huh? $10.50."

"No, we missed the Deathly Hallows showing, so this is the only thing left." Cloud replied as he handed the man the money.

* * *

Tifa, Yuffie, Elena, and Cloud walked over to the near by Starbucks and bought themselves some frappacinos (sp?). After they got their beverages, they walked over to the nearby magazine store, and looked at the latest sex magazine.

"Oooo! It shows how to seduce your partner depending on your horoscope sign!" Yuffie exclaimed happily.

"Yuffie, you would pick that out! Let's read it." the blonde replied. "I'm a Virgo."

"I'm a Sagittarius!" shouted Tifa.

"I'm a Pisces." Elena said.

"I'm a Cancer!" Yuffie replied.

**How to Seduce Your Partner Based on Your Astronomical Sign**

Sagittarius – Wear your red lingerie as you feel him up.

Capricorn – Talk dirty words into his ear as you rub his crotch.

Aquarius – Grind you butt against his crotch while you finger him.

Pisces – Wear your yellow lingerie and give him a slow strip tease and dance on a pole.

Aries – Tell him to watch you masturbate to lesbian porn as you moan at high volume.

Taurus – While he is asleep, start feeling him up until you realize he is having a sex dream, then gently move in front of him as move your butt against his crotch as he is thrusting. You moan loudly, causing him to wake and notice his state of stimulation.

Gemini – He will listen to whatever you say. No need to seduce.

Cancer – Give him a blowjob. Then take his semen in your fingers and seductively lick your fingers as you moan around them.

Leo – Go into the bathroom as he is taking a shower. Grab a bottle of lotion and surprise him by sticking your hand through the curtain and start rubbing his crotch.

Virgo – Sneak up behind him as you reach your hand over his shoulder. Let your hand travel down his chest slowly and end up rubbing his crotch. Then compliment how hard and big he feels in your hand as you moan into his ear.

Libra – Just say the words.

Scorpio – Drench yourself in Vanilla extract and let him lick it off you.

"EWW! I have to do that!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Hey, look what I have to do! It's better compared to yours!" Cloud shouted.

The girls turned their heads and looked at Cloud's then started laughing.

"Haha! Yeah, definitely! But that's hilarious!" Yuffie laughed.

"Oh shit guys! We gotta go! Movie starts in 10 minutes!" the ravenette pointed out.

The four ran back to the theater. Cloud and Yuffie split apart from them to buy popcorn while Tifa and Elena bought candy and drinks. They headed off toward "Eclipse" The girls would continuously sigh in content at the sight of Jacob being shirtless, and the tent scene where Jacob and Edward were fighting over Bella. Cloud looked at them and rolled his eyes at the sight. But then came the time they all needed to use the bathroom.

"Hey Cloud, the three of us need to use the bathroom. Stay here and guard our stuff, kay?" Elena asked.

"No! I need to pee too!" the blonde complained.

"Cloud, watch our stuff, you can go later." She replied.

Cloud waited, and waited, and waited. After what felt like forever, the girls returned and Cloud ran to the bathroom. He came back a little while later, feeling relieved.

After the movie, Tifa and Yuffie saw two guys they thought looked hot, so they went over there to ask for their numbers. They came back and they had on weird faces.

"They were ugly up close! So I gave them the wrong number." Tifa exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah! They were F-U-G-L-Y fugly. I gave them my grandma's number" said Yuffie.

"Ok, so you ready to go home you guys?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, let's go." Elena agreed.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this chappy sucks, but oh well. I like working on the ending first, so I still need to do Chapter 9. But I'm done with Chapter 15 xD.**

**Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	9. Update

Just a little update. I'm just going to keep this up for now, but I will put the story down later. The story now, was actually just written off the bat to release some feelings, but now, I have a plot set up for this story, and reading back, I really feel like it could use a lot more improvement.

So I will continue this, but the overall story will be on the line of M and T, but only because of the language. I may include a lemon, but near the end.

There still will be some parts that will seem similar or the same.

Sorry for the late update as always, but I'm still busy with school, especially now that state testing is coming up.

The title may change, however.

Link to new story: .net/s/7248712/1/Loving_Laments


End file.
